sigh
by ashzlen
Summary: Rin―"Sejak kapan mengeluhku muncul?"/Songfic! Based on a Song: "sigh"/Warning inside!/Dont Like Dont Read/Chapter 2 Updated : Little Angel/Mind to R&R?
1. Sigh!

_**sigh**_

 _ **Based on Song : Kagamine Rin - sigh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Warning : (Very)Short Chapter, aneh, abal, gaje, dan hal-hal lain yang berlabel warning_**

 ** _Dont Like Dont Read_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1/3 : Sigh!**_

* * *

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mengeluh? Aku selalu mengeluh terhadap apapun dan menghela nafas berat. Jujur saja, aku sendiri lelah. Aku telah mengatakan pada hatiku untuk berhenti mengeluh dan jalani hidup sewajarnya tapi mulutku mengkhianatiku, mulutku bergerak sendiri. Aku tahu ini perbuatan yang tidak baik. Aku ingin menghentikannya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa tersenyum lebar?

"Rin." Miku memanggilku. Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Gakupo-sensei memanggilmu untuk segera menuju mejanya."

 **Glek**. Aku menelan ludah.

"Hhh.. Kenapa aku harus dipanggil Gakupo-sensei? Memangnya aku salah apa, sampai dipanggil keruangannya?" keluhku pada diri sendiri sambil melangkah menuju meja Gakupo-sensei diruang guru.

Ruang guru, aku melangkah pelan menuju meja Gakupo-sensei.

"Kagami-san, kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu?" tanya Gakupo-sensei setelah aku berada didepan mejanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Nilai Sainsmu adalah yang paling kecil dikelas! Kenapa tidak belajar lebih sungguh-sungguh?! Kau tau, berapa nilaimu? 45!" kata Gakupo-sensei.

Huh, itu batas kemampuanku!

"Untuk ulangan pekan depan, saya harap kamu mendapat nilai yang lebih besar dari ini."

"Apa sensei... tidak menghargai kerja keras saya?" tanyaku. Gakupo-sensei menatapku.

"Tentu saja menghargai, tapi nilaimu saat ini tidak bisa dimaafkan! Saya sudah memberimu toleransi semenjak ujian pertama tapi nilaimu tak ada perubahan!"

"Ini batas kemampuan saya. Saya sudah belajar mati-matian. Sensei bisa tanyakan pada Hatsune Miku apa saja yang telah saya perjuangkan. Jangan salahkan saya jika saya mendapat nilai seperti ini. Saya juga tidak mau mendapat nilai 45. Kenapa saya yang disalahkan? Kenapa saya dapat nilai 45? Saya juga tidak tahu. Saya sudah belajar semaksimal yang saya bisa."

Gakupo-sensei terdiam.

"Baik, baik! Saya akan memaafkanmu lagi kali ini! Berjuanglah lebih keras!"

Aku membungkuk pada Gakupo-sensei lalu kembali menuju kelas.

"Rin, apa yang Gakupo-sensei katakan padamu?" tanya Miku.

"Dia bilang nilai Sainsku jelek lagi dan blah blah blah, kau tau sendiri.." jawabku malas.

"Kau pasti mengeluh lagi."

"Kenapa aku selalu mengeluh? Aku juga tidak mau. Dunia ini menyebalkan! Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?"

"Lihat, dalam keluhan tadi kau pun mengeluh tentang keluhanmu!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?"

"Bagaimana jika ada orang yang selalu mengeluh sepertimu dan dia bilang begini 'Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?' lalu keluhan dalam dirinya hilang dan berpindah keorang lain dan orang lain yang mendapatkannya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dan terus seperti itu seterusnya terus terus terus? Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?"

"Hhmm.. Haaaahhh..." Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Omonganmu berbelit-belit, Miku."

Miku berdehem. "Sudahlah, jangan lupa, besok ada tugas Matematika." Miku memperingatkanku.

"Matematika merepotkan." Lagi-lagi aku mengeluh.

"Sudahlah Rin, tersenyumlah.." Miku menatapku.

 _Sudahlah Rin, tersenyumlah.._ Rasanya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu juga dari mulut seseorang. Seperti ada yang hilang. Rasanya aku seperti melintas ke masa lalu. Tapi aku tak tau apa itu.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Miku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aah, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Pelajaran keenam adalah Kimia, ayo, kita segera kelaboratorium." Aku menyiapkan buku-bukuku.

"Iya." Miku kembali kemejanya dan menyiapkan buku-buku miliknya.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, aku berjalan pulang sendirian. Memang sendirian. Aku selalu sendirian. Cih, menyebalkan! Musim gugur, sekarang musim gugur. Uhh, daun-daun yang berguguran sangat menggangguku! Menghindarlah dasar daun!

" _Berhenti mengeluh dan kau akan bahagia..."_

Sebuah suara berdenging ditelingaku. Sepertinya seseorang baru saja berbicara padaku. Siapa? Dimana? Kenapa? Apa dia makhluk halus? Ada urusan apa denganku? Kenapa dia mau berbicara denganku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Siapa dia? Ada dimana dia?

Aku mencoba menghilangkan pikiran tentang 'makhluk halus' itu. Aku kembali melangkah menuju rumah.

"Tadaima." Aku membuka sepatuku dan menuju kamarku yang berdekatan dengan dapur.

"Okaerinasai, Rin." Kaa-san menyambutku. Dia sedang menonton tv.

"Cepat mandi. Aku akan mencuci baju." Kaa-san memintaku untuk segera mandi.

"Iya." Aku masuk kekamar dan merapihkan barang-barang yang telah kugunakan untuk sekolah. Merapihkan barang merepotkan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Rin, aku akan menghilangkan keluhanmu~"_

* * *

 ** _A/N :_**

 ** _Akhirnya fic ini kebagian publish juga~ =v=_**

 ** _Fic ini udah lama, sekitar waktu bulan puasa kemarin. Tapi baru dipublish sekarang XD_**

* * *

 _ **Mind to Review, Favorite or Follow?**_


	2. Little Angel

_**sigh**_

 _ **Based on Song : Kagamine Rin - sigh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Warning : (Very)Short Chapter, aneh, abal, gaje, dan hal-hal lain yang berlabel warning_**

 ** _Dont Like Dont Read_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2/3 : Little Angel_**

* * *

'Hari Minggu. Aku menuju ayunan yang sudah cukup tua disebuah taman yang juga sudah cukup tua. Taman itu memiliki pohon dengan bunga-bunga yang berwarna kuning. Dan juga, banyak rerumputan dan bunga indah yang tumbuh disekitar taman. Rasanya aneh juga, kelas 1 SMA dan aku masih main ayunan. Yang aku ingat, dulu aku lumayan sering main kesini dan merangkai bunga-bunga kuning yang tumbuh disini. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah lupa cara merangkai bunga.

"Kenapa waktu cepat berlalu? Membuat gelisah saja..." aku mengeluh.

KRITT... KRITT... Ayunan yang kunaiki berderit. Karena faktor usia bahan ayunan ini dan faktor berat badanku. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku gendut. Hanya saja aku sudah kelas 1 SMA.

Kupu-kupu berputar-putar diarea bunga yang berwarna putih. Bagus, indah sekali. Sepertinya menyenangkan bisa begitu.

"Kenapa aku tidak menjadi kupu-kupu saja?" keluhku.

"Oh, sial. Aku benar-benar benci mengeluh!"

" _Kalau begitu, berhentilah mengeluh dan cobalah tersenyum!"_

Su-suara itu lagi! Aku benar-benar takut sekarang!

Tiba-tiba seorang malaikat berwajah familiar muncul dihadapanku. Dia agak centil dan berbadan mungil. Dia memiliki sepasang sayap putih. Seukuran anak 7-8 tahun. Anak laki-laki yang menyunggingkan senyum padaku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dengan senyum lebar ia berkata padaku.

"Aku bisa mengambil mengeluhmu dan menukarnya dengan kebahagiaan."

Aku berdiri diam sambil menggenggam tangannya. Aku sedikit kaget dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang ini. Dia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum yang hangat.

"Tolong.. ambil mengeluhku..." pintaku. Dia tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangannya. Taman ini menjadi lebih indah. Bunga-bunga yang sedikit layu kembali segar dan langit yang sedikit suram pun menjadi cerah. Aku memandang semua keajaiban ini dengan terkagum-kagum.

"Bagaimana?" katanya.

Aku tidak membalas perkataannya. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirku terangkat sedikit keatas. Aku tersenyum. Malaikat kecil itu tersenyum melihatku. Ini sebuah kebahagiaan yang sangat biasa dan sederhana tapi entah kenapa aku jadi sesenang ini. Rasa bahagia dan bersemangat tiba-tiba merekah. Ini sungguh pemandangan yang normal-normal saja.

Malaikat itu mengalihkan perhatianku dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Muncul sebuah merpati putih. Terhibur, aku tertawa.

"Haha, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" tawaku.

"Itu rahasia.." katanya ikut tertawa sambil melayang-layang diudara. Aku kembali tertawa. Kebahagiaan kecil yang membuatku terbang keudara.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan sesuatu meledak dilangit, langit taman tepatnya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga kuning berhamburan. Hujan bunga, itu yang aku pikirkan. Balon-balon berbentuk hati berwarna merah beterbangan keudara. Malaikat kecil itu memberikan buket bunga kuning.

"Untukku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Coba, kau tutup mata sebentar." kata Malaikat itu. Aku memejamkan mataku.

1.. 2.. 3..

"Nah, ayo, buka matamu!"

Sesuai dengan instruksi dia, aku membuka mataku. Sebuah boneka beruang duduk diatas buket bunga yang aku pegang. Aku terkejut. Tersenyum, tersenyum lebar. Perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Aku belum pernah merasa senyaman ini.

Malaikat ini benar-benar telah mengambil mengeluhku. Dia menukarnya dengan kebahagiaan. Sekarang, aku bisa tersenyum lebar, tertawa dengan tulus, dan sekarang aku merasa nyaman.

.

Lalu, ingatanku seperti melayang. Aku merasa sangat familiar dengan malaikat itu. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Yang aku tahu, saat aku berumur 7 tahun, waktu itu aku terbangun dirumah sakit dan hilang ingatan. Dokter bilang aku _shock_. Aku sendiri tidak ingat, karena apa aku bisa se _shock_ itu?

Malaikat mungil itu menjentikkan jarinya didepanku. Aku terbuyar dari lamunanku.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ayo, main lagi!" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan kebahagiaan masa lalunya, aku mengangguk dan meraih tangan mungil itu. Kami berlarian menelusuri taman―ralat, hanya aku yang berlari sedangkan dia terbang menggunakan kedua sayapnya.

"Ah, ya, namamu Rin, kan?" tanya si Malaikat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Aku baik bertanya.

"Aku kan bisa berbuat apa saja. Bahkan aku bisa menghilangkan mengeluhmu, kan?"

Aku tersenyum lagi. Aku merasa tersenyum adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan didunia.

"Kau sendiri, namamu siapa?" tanyaku.

Si malaikat yang melayang diam dan menunduk. Dia melihat tanah.

"Kau benar ingin tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

Aku agak aneh dengan perkataannya. Lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tentu saja, kita kan teman. Kau pasti datang dari surga untuk menolongku, kan?" kataku.

Dia tersenyum tipis. Lalu menatapku. Dia membuka mulutnya.

"Namaku Len. Len Kagamine."

.

Len.. Kagamine?

* * *

 _ **A/N : Ya ampun, ini apaan? Fail banget!**_

 _ **Ya udahlah yang penting dipublish TwT**_

 _ **Yang udah ngereview dichap kemarin, makasih..**_

* * *

 _ **Mind to Review, Favorite or Follow?**_


End file.
